1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for playing online social games, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for obtaining a specialty skill within an online game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online games that allow players to interact with other players have become popular. Some online games, such as chess or bridge, have a small number of players that play together at the same time. Other online games, such as Massively Multiplayer Online (MMO) games, can have a large number of players playing simultaneously. Online game operators, also referred to as social game operators, harness the power of online social networks, to design games that closely integrate the players' social graph data with their existing friendship connections.
In many games, users are given quests or missions in the game. After each quest is completed, the player obtains a reward and progress is made in the game, which includes the assignment of new quests to enable further progress. However, games often follow a linear path, where tasks are not given until a previous task, or a set of tasks, is completed. The linear path followed in the game, does not allow players to differentiate against the progress made by other players, nor provide a distinctive characteristic for the player within the online game. This is especially important in social online games, where players cooperate with friends to play the online game. It is in this context that embodiments arise.